Nighty night Jack
by americaplusengland
Summary: Jacks tired and north puts him to bed but jack doesnt want to.


**okay so yeah. i made this up in my head one morning and i thought it was cute soooo...yeah. Have fun with it. no slash just...fatherly son moment.**

They had won. The Guardians and Jack. They won. The dear of Pitch Black was gone and now children all over the world are now getting their sweet and innocent dreams. Sandy could do his job while they rode in the sleigh back to Norths but if he had to get everyone he would have to leave but being dead for a while can drain ya.

And speaking of draining. Jack was out of it but he wouldn't chance falling asleep in front of Bunny...or any of the guardians. He was a hero and heros don't...sleep...

On the ride home, Jack was still on the back of the sleigh. Every once in a while the scared Pooka would look at him to make sure he didn't 'fall off' again. Jake would look back at him and smile while he looked out into the distance. It was beautiful. The way the colors changed just because of the sight of the sun was always an interesting thing to Jack.

_such a hurtful thing can be so beautiful_

After much thought of the sun and the beauty, his eyes started to drop for the fifth time. He had to force them open with thoughts like, embarrassment and disappointment. None of the other guardians looked tired or were even sleeping. He felt a little out of place because of it so he held his ground and forced his eyes to stay open. But of course...

it's hard to stay awake when a ball of cheerfulness and warmth started cuddling against his cheek, AKA Baby Tooth. Her feathers were so soft and smooth and she was so warm up against him. It was a giggle and happy warmth. It was also a very comfortable warmth as well.

"Baby Tooth stop it." He said chuckling a bit. That only made her squeal and hug and cuddle him more. His eyes started to drop more. His eyes almost won if it wasn't for North and his snow globe. He had pulled it out, whispered, and then sped up to the swirling vortex. Bunny, of course, screamed and scratched more of the fine wood on the sleigh. North is going to be pissed when he finds out he damaged his sleigh.

Jack jerked awake from his three second sleep and Baby tooth went flying away from his face. Jack chuckled as he say the little bird go flying behind him and then catch up with him and then go to North and squeak her heart out. North started chuckling and Sandy started to cover his mouth. Tooth had to calm her down.

"north say you're sorry." Exclaimed Tooth.

"Ha Ha Ha" North just laughed. "I am sorry my dear. I should have warned you."

"Yeah that would have been nice!" Called out a very scared Bunny. Jacked looked over his shoulder and chuckled to him.

"don't worry Bunny, we're almost there." Bunny just growled.

Jack laughed once more at the terrified bunny. He just sighed and looked back into the distance. this time the sun was gone but light was still out and it made the snow look like a giant pillow. He wanted to fall right into it and snuggle close and fall into a deep sleep, but of course he couldn't. He was a hero. He was a guardian. Guardians don't sleep after a great battle because they didn't do it now. He sighed as he forced himself to stay awake. He tried to stay awake and listen to the argument among the rest of them. He laid his head down and listened to them, trying to make connections to it. But every once in a while his mind would wonder off.

While he was still trying to make connections he felt the sleigh jump to the ground and Jacks body bounced causing a small jump start in him. He looked over at Bunny who jumped out and practicably kissed the ground. North laughed at him and then the sleigh moved once more because of the big man leaving. Sandy left through his light weight and then Tooth just left with baby tooth while squealing madly.

That small jump start caused him to get off the back and now onto the seats where he walked a way till he saw the rest of the guardians leave. Once they were out of sight he went back to the sleigh to just sit there.

_okay just close your eyes for a moment then go back up there and celebrate like a guardian you are!_

Well that moment came out to be like ten minutes. North came down the steps to see if they could find their newest guardian in the sleigh eyes closed, and snoring a little bit.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack only mumbled. "Go away." he said pouting.

North once handled a child and this was no different. He knew was happening. (( the child was Katherine)) He leaned down and grabbed Jack around the waist and had his legs wrapped around his top part as best as he could while Jack lay limp over his shoulder.

"no, north let go..." he said weakly. "I'm not a kid..."

North sighed and just let it happened. No use arguing a tired child.

"i know you're not Jack." he began as he walked up the steps. "And i will let go of you once you are in a bed."

Jack groaned even more this time, trying to shove a bit. "noo...i'm not -yawn- tired" He said snuggling a little bit to the fur on North jacket. "i'm a guardian! i'm the hero...Heros dont sleep..." North let him talk.

"i know you won and i know you are guardian. Oh course you're not tired i just want you to be comfortable." north said as he got up to the last step and he was now in the entrance while the others talked.

"I'm the hero...heros dont -deep breath- sleep." Before the anyone say them Sandy could detect a sleep child anyway. Even Jack. Sandy looked that way and right on time, to Sandy, came a North carrying a very sleepy looking winter being. he giggled at the remarks they made.

"'m a hero."

"I know."

"and heros -yawn- dont sleep" he curled more around him.

North nodded. "I know jack. "

"I'm a guardian and...and..." His words became mumbles.

At the sight of the two, tooth giggled, Bunny laughed, baby tooth swooned over him at how cute he was and Sandy followed him. They left the room with a mumbling Jack. They made their way down the hallway and into a room that was the coldest of them all. It was the end room with the most windows and cold air. The bed was comfortable with many warm and soft blankets of whiteness.

North moved the covers apart so he could let the now silent Jack fall in and sleep. North couldn't help but smiled down at him like he was his own child. he then grabbed the covers and tucked him in, kissing the top of his head. Sandy sent him a wonderful dream and a smile appeared on his face. they left the room but North had to say something before leaving.

"nighty night Jack."

He slowly shut the door behind him.


End file.
